


The Darkest Knight and the Brightest Star

by ChristyCipher02



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Banishment, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mystery, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Royalty, Slow Burn, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyCipher02/pseuds/ChristyCipher02
Summary: A different take on the Origin story of Pitch Black. A soldier saved by the moon when he was a child, now going back to the moon for a celebration of the end of the Five-Year War. Thinking hes going back to finish his studies, when a much more serious matter may be at hand.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!  
> This story is close to my heart and I really love being able to write it out. If you have any helpful thoughts I am totally OK with that, but please keep your comments positive. I want this to be a safe space for all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> -Christycipher

Long ago before any of you were born, there was an intellectual colony on each of the Planets in all of the Galaxies. Each planet had reigning Monarchs who were mother or father of the planet, and each colony had supreme reigning planets over the other planets in there galaxy. Our supreme leaders are The sun and the moon, and they have many children who are split depending on their range of magic. Those from across the Galaxies that came to our sun and moon to learn, for they had one of the best schools, and one of the few portals to earth. The moon has a strong army, who travels to opposing planets and fights for our Galaxy. One day they were exploring a planet that had been attacked looking for survivors. They found only one, a boy no older than seven in Earth years. The army took him back to the Moon, and he found Pity on the boy so they raised him. He grew into a great warrior who became the Sergeant Major of the Moon's army.

 

They have just completed and won a battle peacefully. The Moonish people are throwing a celebration for the returning soldiers. This is where it all begins...


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Pluto the two highest ranking soldiers enter the party being held for the military. Pitch is reluctant that he is there until something, or someone catches his eye.

Pitch Pulled on the cuffs on his jacket subconsciously, waiting outside the door with the rest of his fleet. He knew for many years that the Moonish threw lavish parties when something important happened, but he’d never get used to being the center of attention. He could just barely hear the people on the other side of the door chattering and clinking glasses, all waiting for them the “ guests of honor” for the evening to come in.

“Pitch, were not on Goland anymore, you could look a little more relaxed.” Said Pitches commanding general and his best friend, Pluto. Pitch chuckled, “ You may be used to these things Pluto but I am definitely not. I’d much rather be back on Goland then here.”

Pluto rolled his eyes “ Oh what, now Pitch the brave solder is afraid to meet girls.”

Pitch laughed “It’s more than any time I come here they won’t stop flirting with me. Its as if I was the only man in the cosmos.

“Oh poor you.” Pluto said sarcastically. “I suppose you would want to be on Goland, and have those girls flirting with you?”

Pluto and Pitch stared at each other and then suddenly burst into laughter, knowing very well that Goland females had several eyes and sharp beaks. Suddenly Pitch felt a sharp pain in his side, he bent over wincing.

“Oh!” Pluto said realizing Pitch was In pain. “It still hurts?”

“It’s nothing.” He said straightening up slowly. “Really it's getting better, it just needs a little more time to heal.”

Pitch had gotten an Injury in the war, They were in battle when he was shot on his side by an unknown object. When his wound was examined nothing was found. Pluto, who is also a licensed doctor, examined the wound a couldn't find anything.The most they could do was tag it as an unknown substance and look into what weapons the planet had that would do such a thing. In the meantime they had to wait for results.

“I'll make a note of that tonight.” Pluto said patting Pitch on the shoulder with a smile. “In the meantime relax and enjoy yourself.”

“Whatever you say.” Pitch said.

Just then the doors in front of the soldiers opened, with two Moonish doormen gesturing to them to come in. They walked in heads held high, feet in sinc. Pitch took notice of the hundreds of Moonish people, in lavish gowns and fine suits. They were clapping with wide smiles on their faces, but he would notice every once in awhile they would whisper to each other. That always made him uncomfortable, ever since he became a Sergeant Major people seemed to know his name before he knew there's. The applause grew louder as The Man in the Moon himself came and stood in front of the crowd.

“My dear ladies and gentlemen, let us again thank the soldiers that fought for our milky way!” The Moon said clapping himself while beaming at the men behind him. “Might I say this is a very exciting night, so I will keep this short. We are always glad to have are army home, so tonight will be celebrating the end of a three year war. So celebrate and have a wonderful night.”

The crowd cheered shooting beams of light into the air. The Moon turned around and shook the hands of the two Sergeants.

“Gentlemen, I’m happy to see you back.” He said with a wide smile.

“ Were happy to be back.” Pitch said bowing his head in respect.

The Moon was approached by a young man holding a satin case with two medals in it. The moon took them and pinned it on each of the men's chests.

“These are medals of honor and bravery. Treat them well.”

Pitch then signaled to the troops to do the Moonish salute, the men clapped their heads to let sparks fly, and then in a cascade of silver light they moved their arms down in front of their faces.

“The festivities begin!”

 

***  

Pitch was following Pluto around getting stopped by person after person getting asked the same questions over and over. Pluto must have noticed how bored Pitch was getting, because suddenly they were going through the crowd without stopping.

“Were sharing a table with one of my younger sisters, I think you’ll find her... interesting.”

Pitch rolled his eyes sighing with defeat. Of course Pluto had something planned, he always did. They made there way to a table that seemed to be in the very back of the room. Suddenly Pitch noticed that there were less people in this area, almost none. Pluto stopped in front of a table.

“Pitch I’d like you to meet my sister Lumina, one of the heirs to the moons.”

Suddenly Pitch was at a loss for words, Lumina was the most beautiful woman Pitch had ever seen. Her cornflower blue hair was tied back neatly in a bun, her eyes as blue as the constellation Sirius.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said with a small smile, not forced or two large like the rest of the people present. Pitch bowed feeling his face grow warm. He noticed her dress was a light mint color that got lighter and lighter until near the ground the cloth disappeared into a almost water like appearance.

“Shall we sit down?” Lumina said gesturing to the table.

“Of course.” Pitch said hurriedly. Pluto was eyeing Pitch suspiciously, but decided to ignore it for now.

“So Lumina how have things been?” Pluto asked smiling. “You’ve been keeping things straight while I was gone?”

“Well I try my best,” She said bashfully. “But of course I’m not as good as keeping an eye on people as you are.”

“I suppose your right.”

“You must tell me about the war,” She said her smile growing a bit wider.”I know it must be tiring for you to talk about, but everyone around here seems to have a different story. So I thought it be best to ask the commander's what happened.”

Pluto laughed. “Well, I suppose we have the best take. Now lets see.”

Pluto started talking but Pitch couldn't hear any of it. He was entranced by her, the way her very being shined with elegance and grace. How beautifully her glow showed, which was a misty blue haloing around her. He never felt like this, the pure unfathomable ecstasy of being in the presence of this woman. Pitch thought it might be rude to stare and he would not want her to feel uncomfortable around him. So for a moment he glanced away still feeling his heartbeat quickly drum on.

“Isn't that right Pitch?”

Suddenly Pitch snapped back to reality realizing that Pluto had been talking to him. He regained composure quickly and easily.

“I'm very sorry Pluto, but I didn't seem to hear you could you repeat yourself?”

Pluto gave Pitch a queer look, which Pitch returned with a forced apologetic glance.

“I was talking about your injury. I said how you probably would rather tell the story then me.”

Pitch now felt a small flash of panic quickly come and go. "Well I would not expect,” He said slowly turning his attention to Lumina. “ That a proper young woman like you would be interested in such stories.”

“Oh please forgive me if I discomforted you,”  Lumina said glancing to her brother. “Pluto brought it up. I had no meaning to pry.”

Pluto chuckled “Yes don’t blame her. I’m the one who brought it up.”

Pitch relaxed and smiled warmly.

“Well I don’t mind at all, I will tell it if you wish to hear. It was mid battle on the planet Golian. Battle cries ringing out, our warriors fighting strong. The plan was for me and a couple soldiers to go the backway into the castle, and for Pluto and his warriors to attack from the front. As we were going up the stairs to where King Blastius was hiding, guards came out of secret passageways and started to fight our soldiers. I only had one objective and one command so I strived forward as the soldiers behind me fought on. I reached the room. The king was standing there sword drawn ready for battle, but those were not my instructions. I pertified him with a quick spell, he had no time to dodge it. I went to go take his body and restrain him fully when I heard a small yell. His daughter was standing behind me with a weapon in her hands. Before I could even tell what it was, she shot me. Thankfully it was only in the side, I was knocked down but still alive. I could hear the victory horn ring and Pluto came into the doors. We won and I survived.”

“ Oh how awful.” Lumina said her face showing her interest. “ But what were you hurt with?”

“We don’t know.” Pluto said polishing his spectacles “ When we examined him there was nothing there. It must have been some kind of dissolving bullet. Were putting in the research.

“But I’ve healed up well.” Pitch said seeing Luminas look of worry. “And anyways there's been worse injuries in other soldiers”

  
  


***

 

They had been talking for what seemed like a while, when suddenly music started up from the musicians. Other couples made there ways to the ballroom floor to dance. Pitch stood up abruptly and held his hand out to Lumina.

“Princess, if it is not to bold of me to ask. May I have this first dance with you,?”

Lumina blushed a deep shade if blue. She looked towards Pluto who nodded his head slowly.

“I would love to.” she said shyly taking his hand. Pitch led her to the dance floor.

Moonish dancing is quite similar to the dancing of the 1800’s ( even though the 1800’s has not yet happened on earth.) They started dancing with fluid movements and good transitions. Pitch was in true ecstacy watching her dance. She was amaizing.

Her movement was uninterrupted and astoundingly graceful. The music slowed and the dance ended, they each bowed to each other. Pitch offered her his hand to lead her back to the table.

“Where did you learn to dance like that? You were amazing!” Lumina said out of breath.

Pitch was surprised at that comment because compared to her he wasn't that good at all.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” He said laughing. “ But I learned to be able to impress the daughters of tyrants. If there daughters trusted me then I would be able to persuade the father. What about you?”

Lumina was taken aback by what he had said but decided to pay no mind to it.

“I’ve been taking classes for awhile.” She said shyly, “I suppose you can say that i’m getting good but i’m not the best.”

“You must be joking. You were enchanting!”

Lumina blushed. Pitches heart skipped a beat seeing her wide eyes looking up at him in surprise. They had made it back to there Table where Pluto had been conversing with a young woman with dark brown skin and silver hair.

“You two danced better than anyone else up there!” Pluto said with a wide grin.

“Yez, very good of both of you.” Said the woman in a thick accent.

“Let me introduce you to Yanamaria, “ Pluto said standing up from his seat. “She is a seer and the first daughter of Scorpio.”

“Very pleased to meet you.” Pitch said taking her hand and bowing to her. “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.”

“Nothsing at all Bitch.” She said with a coy smile. Pitch looked at Pluto, who chuckled and shook his head.

“ We were juzt talking about how youz saved the Chalian kingdom. Many thankz, I have many a member of family there.

Yanamaria bowed to him and Pluto.

“Oh really were just glad we helped.” Pitch said kindly. “Honestly, were happy to be home and safe.”

“Well I knowz your injury iz a tough one. Thoze Golandz are tricky onez. They alwayz have somting new in there arzenal.”

Pitch found this discomforting. She was staring at him with a deep intensity as if she was trying to read his mind.

“Well I muzt go. I hope to zee youz again Bitch, come zee me before you go fighting again. I might have good advize. You never know.”

Yanamaria walked away. Pitch looked at Pluto in disbelief. Pluto was staring at something else though. Pitch realized he was still holding hands with Lumina who was still watching Yanamaria walk off.

“Well I suppose I should probably go.” Lumina said letting go of Pitches hand. “My monitor would be upset if I was here for to long. I hope to see you both tomorrow.”

She curtsied deeply and went to leave, Pitch wanted to stop her but he kept his hand from reaching out.

“ Oh and Pitch. Thank you for the dance.”

With that He was a bit more satisfied. He sat down in his chair and sighed happily. He was still imagining her small hand touching his. He didn't realize Pluto staring at him with an irritated smile.

“What in the cosmos do you think your doing?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this is the first chapter and I hope you really like it. I love writing this Fanfic and I hope you love it as much as I do. Its my first time posting it on a sight so please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets talked too about Courting.

"What do you mean?” Pitch said snapping to reality and noticing the annoyance of his comrade. Pluto sighed glancing around him quickly. “We have to go somewhere private. Follow me.” Pluto and Pitch went down a dimly lit hallway that, at the moment no one was in. Pitch noticed that Pluto was muttering under his breath. He knew that Pluto only did this when he was figuring out what to say and what to keep to himself. They stopped at the end of the hallway to the left of them was a large door with a plaque that read “Reading room. All beyond this door must remain silent for those who are enjoying themselves.” Pluto folded his hands and took a very deep breath. He then started chuckling, which was unexpected by Pitch and made him rather annoyed. “Pitch.” Pluto finally said this time there was no annoyance in his tone. “Why on earth were you flirting with Lumina?” “Well…” Pitch said gathering his thoughts, “ She’s very beautiful, and very smart. Don’t think I’ve seen anything like her. She's so graceful and … just amazing.” Pluto shook his head “Well you had your fun tonight but i'll warn you to stop flirting with her.” He said sternly. “And what's that supposed to mean?” Pitch said slowly growing irritated again. “Look, I know it’s your first time back for a long time. For that I'll give you a pass, I just believe you've forgotten how Moonish girls are. In short she's not your type Pitch.” “And how would you know what my type is? What gives you the right to choose it for me?” Pluto sighed and raised his hands defensively. “First of all,” he said in a calmer and more controlled tone. “ You and I have worked together for Forty years, shame on me if I can’t tell your type. Your a soldier Pitch, a strong willed, fighter. Most Moonish girls are shy little things. Luna…” Pluto paused choosing his words “Of course I mean Lumina is a very interesting case.” Pitches eyes narrowed. “You’ve talked about her in high regards Pluto. Has something suddenly changed your mind, or are you hiding something?” Pluto was silent for a bit and then he chuckled. “Alright you’ve got me. Here's the situation, Lumina is a chosen heir, third in line to any moon that our father sends her to.” “She’s an heir?” Pitch said a wave of embarrassment washing over him. “Are there laws that I did not follow?” Pluto laughed heartily. “No no.” He said trying to get a hold of himself. “Pitch you have the wildest ideas about us. No you were right in your ways, but what it means is that Lumina has been sheltered and is sheltered. She might not know what your intentions are. She's had advisers for years teaching her what's right and wrong and you know how Moonish people raise their kids.” This made Pitch take pause. He could get into trouble if anyone around her thought she was in trouble. This made him worried mostly because jealousy of other Moonish girls could cause them to lie. “It's not like I’ve made a firm decision.” He lied “I’ll just get close to her in a… friendly manor. Then no one can say anything about it.” Pluto let out an exasperated sigh. “Have you not been listening?” He groaned rubbing his temples. “Just let it go.” “No.” Pluto met Pitches eyes now standing straight. “ What?” Pitch gave back a defiant glare.” You say you know me Pluto, so you know I do not give things up easily. I have every right to pursue her if I so desire, and the only person who can stop me is her saying no to me. It’s her decision not yours. “ Pitch paused watching Pluto's face closely. He was unchanging, having a calm outlook but stern eyes that were unmoving from Pitches. “So if you have anything to say about that say it” Pitch said now regretting snapping so boldly at Pluto. Pluto suddenly broke into a smile and started laughing. This confused Pitch for he could not see what about this situation was funny. “She was right!” Pluto said chuckling “She said this would happen. The seer Yanamaria.” “She … She saw this conversation?” “Exactly”Pluto said starting to regain his composure. “She said to me as we watched you dance, Watch them glide with delight, watch his heart and hers collide Watch his eyes never leave hers. You will collide with friendship and pride Know worry will lead your side when love stands defiant There is grace upon this path for all that are in the making. Shadows of untold things are lingering and will be cleared.” “She predicted all of that?” Pitch said wondering allowed to himself. “She did.” Pluto said smiling. “Well Pitch I don’t want us to be fighting, and honestly Lumina deserves a change of pace. So if somehow you get to befriend her and then somehow get to court her. I’ll be here, and i’ll be happy for the both of you.” “Thank you.”

***

   Pitch had gotten away from Pluto after there conversation. He was looking for Yanamaria to ask advice from her. If she could see his future, It would mean a great deal to him. He was walking down the visitors corridor, many party guests sat in the room chatting. Pitch walked through searching for her silver hair and fiery green dress. “Why it's been quite some time hasn't it.” Someone said catching Pitch by his arm.Pitch stopped in his tracks utterly annoyed on what was about to happen. “Hello Hailey.” he said turning around facing a slim woman with golden streaks in her orange hair. She was wearing a plum colored dress that was purposely too tight on her. If there was one thing about Haily that Pitch remembered, it was that Hailey liked being the center of attention. “ Ah it seems like ages ago when we first met on mars.” She said flirtatiously offering her hand to him. “I don't even know why your here.” Pitch said ignoring her hand. “Why arent you on Mars right now?” “Well that easy silly!” she said pushing his arm playfully which made Pitch shiver with annoyance. “I’m going to school here now. Last year I was top of almost all of my classes. I assume your going to school here to, are you not?” Pitch now felt a swell of regret, that he even acknowledged her at all. He had forgotten how annoying she was. “Yes I will be doing school here. How did you know that?” “ Well you missed so many years because of the battles and wars. Some of the classes are already a jitter with the new soldiers coming in to catch up.” “But it's a new semester.” Pitch said confused. “Oh please. You’ll do fine, It's more the girls getting excited for courting.” That's when Pitch was done.He needed to find Yanamaria before it was to late. “Ah I see, well I am looking for someone so I’m going to have to leave you.” Pitch said and started walking away. He didn’t turn back nor did he stop to hear what she said next. He went through a door and shut it behind him cursing to himself that he’d even talked to the girl. “Charming izn’t zhe?” Pitch whirled around finding Yanamaria leaning against the wall waving a smoking incense necklace around so the the smoke would make intricate shapes. “Yez, of courze you seem to already havez your eyez on a sweeter ztar. Iznt that right bitch?” Pitch remembered what he had come to do. He stepped forward and regained a clamer composure. “Yanamaria, I’m terribly sorry if Im disrupting you but Ive-” “Come to azk me your fate. I know, I zaw you coming. But I am afraid I cannot zee what you zeek noor can I tellz youz anything about your future.” “Why not?” Pitch said a little desperately. “Zeer is zomthing blocking my zight, zo you’ve come here for nothing.” Pitch turned back towrds the door and sighed with defeat. “Well, thank you for your time.” “Wait” He heard her say. He turned around and suddenly she was very close to him. “Do not drink what they givez you. For you will be blinded.” she said her green eyes changing to white. The incense whirling faster and faster. “Do not drink it. If you want to keep what you seek.” She came out of her trance, her eyes turning back to the green that they were originally. “Thatz all i zee.” She said shrugging matter of factly. “Now go. You will have a Buzy day tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little deeper into the complicated Moonish life, and also a little glance into how Lumina is treated.

  On the moon people do not sleep as humans do but they go through periods of rest. They remain in the state of rest for a certain amount of time and then they “wake up” in there own way. Pitch, on the other hand, slept but only an hour at a time. After that night though, he couldn't find the peace to sleep. He was trying to figure out what Yanamaria ment. He paced for several hours musing over the Idea of someone possibly poisoning him. 

“ Well a soldier is always in dangerous territory, no matter where he goes.” Pitch mumbled to himself. He sat down in his chair that was placed next to the mantel where his medals of honor were placed. He picked one up flipping the gold medallion part over to read the inscription.

_ “May you always keep your eyes open, and see through those who try to betray you.” _

Pitch turned it over and over again in his hands trying to understand the words that Yanamaria said.

“I suppose I’ll just have to approach every situation with caution.” He said to himself decidedly. Suddenly he heard a bell chime signalling that the rest time was over. Pitch pocketed the medal standing up, and a new thought came to his mind. He wanted to find Lumina. He wanted to see her again, and he knew that he would.

 

                                                                                                                                 ***

 

Pitch headed out with a newfound excitement for the ‘day’. His worries were momentarily erased because of the thought of seeing Lumina. He made his way through the already busy halls. He passed by moonish people all rushing about to get to where they need to be, or walking in groups and talking to each other in hushed tones. Pitch suddenly realized he wasn't sure where he was going.

“Oy Pitch!” 

He heard someone shout in an accent that sounded Uranien. A man with dark blue skin and a arm in a cast came rushing towards him with a cheery smile on his face. 

“Ah, Ulis! How are you doing?” Pitch asked shaking his friends good hand.

“Well I’m great now that you're here. I’ve been bored as ‘ell without you.”

Ulis, got several sharp looks and some shushing from people around them who were walking by. ( swearing of any kind was frowned upon by the pios moonish people. Those from mars, uranus, saturn, neptune and Mercury on the other hand don’t mind it and are much more lax.)

“Geez,” Ulis said his smile falling into a more cocky smirk “You’d think they’d loosen up now that the war is over. So what are you up to?” He said his quirky smile returning. Pitch hesitated wondering if he should mention Lumina or not. Ulis was known for having loose lips.

“Im looking for classes, but I don’t seem to know where im going.” Pitch said after quickly thinking up a different option.

“Well classes don’t start for awhile, but you can hang out in the wait room. Thats where most students go when there waiting for classes to start.” Ulis said jabbing his thumb over his solder. “I can lead the way, and then you should ask a teacher for a map. I don’t have a spare one at the moment.”

“That would be great.” Pitch said. They started walking down the hall together. “By the way, how’s your arm doing, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh you know, beside being embarrassing. Yah see Moonish folk can heal themselves quickly with there magic, but us Uranians don’t work like that. Im lucky it was just my arm otherwise i’d be in a real fix. Don't mean i’m not pissed  dat I missed the battle.” 

This time a headmaster was walking by and drive by wicked Ulises head.

“Oy what I say you  great fish!” he shouted at the teacher, who then shot him a warning look. “Oy these moonish folk are no fun.” He mumbled under his breath. Pitch chuckled. “I don’t think they take kindly to you soiling language. Your a ‘bad influence’ to the moonish girls.” 

Ulis rolled his eyes and mimicked hanging himself. “Them moonish girls are so prissy. There the kind of flirty but then there not interested because there sooo pure. _ ‘Musnt hang around dirty soldiers, you know better then to say those awful things.’” _ he said mimicking high pitched voices in prideful tones “Ugh makes me gag evry one of them.”

“Not all of them.” pitch said a little to quickly. Ulis’s smile suddenly turned cocky again. “Why Pitch, did you find something that you like in the few hours you’ve been here? Im suprised.” 

“Nonsense I’m just saying they can’t all be the same.” Pitch said trying to save face.

“Yeah sure, who is it?”

“No one.” Pitch snapped becoming irritated. 

“Fine,” Ulis said holding up his hands defensively. “I’ll find out though. Anyways, how are you holden up with your injuries? I was surprised ya healed up as quickly as ya did.”

Pitch sighed thankful for the subject change.  “ Well they didn't find any bullet, nobody knows what happend. There putting me in a study to see if its something out of the ordinary, because it still hurts at times but then it will stop. I’m not sure whether or not I’m going to die soon or if it's all in my head.”

“Yesh, nobody knows still eh? Well I wouldn't dwell on it much. Its best to be happy now that the war is done, you should relax.” Ulis said patting pitches back in an affectionate matter. “Anyways here we are,”

They had come to two ‘french’ doors which Ulis opened revealing a large room that had chairs and tables all around it with many students filling most of the space. It was brightly lit, the walls were covered with moving paintings all done by students. There were some small bookshelves, filled with writing tablets and the occasional school book. Pitch scanned the room looking over all the heads (He was much taller then the other Moonish folk) searching for Lumina. He then noticed her in the far corner of the room, reading a book. His heart skipped a beat filling with joy that he found the beauty from the night before.

“Youve got to be kidding me.” Ulis said breaking Pitches trance. Pitch looked at Ulis surprised who was glancing between the corner of the room and Pitch. “ _ Her? _ You fancy  _ her! _ Pitch I’m surprised.” 

Pitch whacked Ulise’s good arm, “What about her! You and Pluto both, what's wrong with it?”

“She's not your type shes the shyest of any moonish girl I’ve ever met.”

“For God's sake, let me be.” Pitch said now becoming stern and using a commanding tone. Ulis stood there dumbfounded and surprised not knowing what to say.Pitch turned away from him. 

“Say anything you want, but I want a chance. I really like her. So anyone who wants to shoot their opinion at me can-” Pitch cut himself off realizing that he was in a room full of moonish students who could easily get him in trouble.

“Understood, I like your moxie. You should go talk to her before class starts. She’ll probably welcome it nobody talks to her much.”

“Do they try?” Pitch asked glancing over his shoulder seeing that she was still looking at her book. Ulis shrugged his shoulders.

“The one thing I've noticed after moving here is that people treat her a bit differently. You’ll see what I mean.” Ulis checked the clock on the wall. “I’ve got to get going. Good luck capin.”

With that Ulis walked off leaving Pitch alone.He took a deep breath and started walking towards the table. His heart was beating in his ears, he could barely hear the chatter around him. More importantly he couldn't see the eyes that were following him. His confidence didn’t waver but he knew not to be too bold. She didn't look up when he approached the table. 

“Is anyone sitting here?” Pitch asked timidly but still sounding normal. Lumina didn't look up, he started to wonder if she didn't hear him.

“Is anyone sitting here?” he said this time a little louder. Lumina slowly looked up from her book her eyes locking with his. Suddenly her cheeks turned a deep shade of blue.

“No.” she said quietly as if forcing an answer out. “ I’m terribly sorry, no one is sitting here.” 

“Well then may I-” 

“There's no need to ask my permission. I do not mind.” She said hurriedly breaking her eyes away from his.

Pitch sat down across from her happy as can be. He studied her features as he did the night before, as if he was making sure that he’d never forget her.

“That book you were reading looks interesting. What is it?” He asked finally finding a question that wasn't so bold as to scare her.

Lumina didn't answer right away, her eyes would zip up and look at him and then quickly glance down, as if she wasn't sure if he was really there.

“It’s called the earth's progress.” She said putting her eyes decidedly on the book. “Its a log book written by the first moonish man to visit earth.”

“How very interesting.” Pitch said. Lumina looked up at him this time with a shocked look. Pitch wonders if he had said something wrong.

“Not many people are interested in these sort of books.” Lumina said almost mumbling. 

“Well I travel so much, but I’ve always wanted to travel to earth. Such complex minds and yet such simple beings.” 

This time there was such a long pause Pitch was sure he said something wrong.

“Of course I mean no offense with the words I’ve said.”

“No no of course not.” Lumina said hurriedly. “I’ve just… never encountered someone with the same opinion as me.” 

Pitch smiled trying not to show his pride that he had in fact said nothing wrong. 

“Well, Lumina, I wonder what else we have in common.” Pitch said. Her eyes locked on him in surprise again. She looked as if she was about to say something but just then the bell chimed three times. 

“Class time.” She said standing up quickly.

“Would you mind if I walk with you.” Pitch said hurriedly. “I don't have a map and I’m not always sure where I’m going.” 

There was a short pause and then Lumina nodded. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading! Hopefully this will make a lot more sense soon and I love to hear opinions.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets yelled at. Luna is embarrassed but not for the same reasons.

Pitch and Lumina were walking down a long, wide hallway with doors lining either side. People were walking through and funneling through the doors. Every so often Pitch would see people staring at them with wide surprised eyes. He didn't know why, he wondered if there had been rumors spread about him while he was out in the war.

Lumina stopped in front of a door and said, 

“This is where our first class is. Miss Drumul will be able to give you a map of the school grounds.” 

“I can’t thank you enough Lumina.” Pitch said smiling walking into the classroom with her. There was a quiet chatter from the students inside (Moonish people are only allowed to talk in hushed tones when in a classroom or a meeting)

“Lumina, did I not tell you to come in early today?” the teacher said approaching her. Lumina turned a dark shade of blue.

“I'm sorry ma’am, I forgot that was today. With all that's been happening I-”

“That's no excuse Lumina.” Miss Drumul said harshly. “You know better.”

“Its my fault miss.” Pitch spoke up noticing that the entire classroom broke into a hush, listening intently. Lumina gawked at Pitch in shock. 

“You see I’m not sure where the classes were and I asked her to help me find the class, I'm also sure she was watching the time but I interrupted her before she could notice she was late. I apologies for keeping you’re student.”

Miss Drumuls face turned a shade of green, her mouth opening and closing choosing what to say.

“The nerve of you soldiers.” She spat in a shocked tone. “One of my female students. How-”

“I assure you I meant no harm.” Pitch said sternly, defending himself.

“Right.” she said angrily rushing to her desk.”And which one are you?”

“Name, Pitch, Class Sergeant Major, number #30097.” 

The teacher froze suddenly, now turning to a pale green color. With each word she became more and more panicked. 

“I am….. Terribly sorry.” she said slowly now trying to regain her composure. “I shouldn't have … if I had known.”

“Not at all. Lets call this a rough start and start over.” Pitch said.

“Yes, thank you, of course” She mumbled. “Why don’t you two take a seat”

“Of course.” Pitch said. He then turned to the classroom. All eyes were staring at him in awe except for the few soldiers who were trying hard not to laugh out loud. Lumina looked absolutely mortified. She hurried to her chair without looking up at all. Pitch realized he probably embarrassed her and began to feel stupid for being so bold. He sat next to Ulis who nudged him with his elbow. 

“You sure showed that old bat.” He whispered.

Pitch didn’t answer. He was staring at Lumina instead wondering why he shot his mouth off like that. He had to make it up to her somehow.

***

   The first class ended quickly for Pitch wasn't paying much attention to it. Lumina virtually rushed out of the classroom. Pitch went after her without saying anything to anyone.

   “Lumina wait.” He said catching up with her. “I’m so sorry if I embarrassed you. Please let me make it up to you.” 

Lumina did not look at him nor did she say anything for some time. Pitch wondered what else he could do.

“Lumina please don’t be upset.” he said. Lumina stopped walking  and put her head in her hands. 

“I almost got you in trouble. I’m so sorry.” She said quietly Pitch was taken aback with confusion and surprise. He was the one who made the mistake not her.

“No , I got you in trouble.” He said taking her hands and holding them. Her eyes finally met his again. “I promise I'll fix it. I'll make it up to you.”

Lumina went to say something but was interrupted by a fellow soldier.

“Pluto's looking for you capin’!”  

Pitch cringed, and let go of Lumina’s hands. “I’ll meet you later in the sitting room.” Pitch said. Lumina nodded and Pitch left to go find Pluto, unaware that all eyes had been on him.

***

 

“Ah there he is.” Pluto said as Pitch walked into a meeting room. Pitch had only been walking for awhile until someone told him where Pluto was.

“Whats going on?” Pitch asked sitting next to Pluto noticing the papers in his hand. 

“Well I got you a job , if you want it of course, all you have to do is sign the documents.”

Pitch took the papers and started reading them. “Security detail?”

“It’s one of the few jobs you can get right now until you finish these classes. I know it’s not very glamorous but it’s fun. I had to do it the first year I came back.”

Pitch mulled it over in his mind reading the papers thoroughly.

“This is good.” Pitch said smiling.”I’ll do it.” 

“Good good,” Pluto said leaning back in his chair. “Now how in the cosmos did you get in trouble in you’re first class?” He asked chuckling.

Pitch realized pluto was more amused then upset which made him a little less tense. He understood that soldiers got in trouble for petty little things on the moon.

“I made Lumina late to class. If I had known she was supposed to be there early I wouldn't have approached her. I feel awful for getting her in trouble.”

Pluto nodded intently “I wouldn't worry about teachers if I were you. They usually ask Lumina to come in early because they assume she has nothing better to do. You were fine, if anyone else had stopped her nothing would have happened.”

“Ah.” Pitch said sighing. “But I still got her in trouble, and probably embarrassed her. You should have seen how blue she was when the teacher started shouting at me.” 

Pluto chuckled at this staring at the wall. 

“That teacher gives everyone trouble.” He said turning to Pitch. “Lumina probably thought she got you in trouble.”

“She did think that. I assured her it was my fault.” Pitch said quickly. 

“Well, you two will probably work it out easily. I have no doubt that she’ll be fine.” He looked at the clock on the wall and stood up from his chair. “You and I should get going. Your training for security starts today, meet me at office b-6.” with that Pluto left without another word leaving Pitch alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I love reading and writing this stuff. And I hope you like it too!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting free time.

Pitch approached the sitting room opening the doors and looking around him. Lumina wasn't anywhere in the room. This worried Pitch for this was a time between classes. Pitch took out a map that he had gotten from a teacher, pondering where'd she be.

“Are you lost?” a voice asked.

Pitch looked up meeting Hailey’s violet eyes. _“Oh God no.”_  He thought to himself.

“No just wondering where I need to go next.” Pitch said.

“Well that's just as well.” she said blinking flirtatiously “You seem to be the topic of the time Pitch. How strange of Lumina to show up late to a class.”

Now Pitch put the map down fully looking at Hailey. To him she just buzzed with an annoying flirtatious energy. She looked much to pleased with herself for getting his attention.

“I mean, she's not one to get others in trouble. She's not one to talk to anyone at all. Of course people don't hang around her because she's awfully boring.”

Pitch glared her down but she seemed to busy twirling her hair to notice.

“Anyways I was going to invite you to sit with me and my group at mealtimes. It’s good to make friends while your here, and who knows. You might like some of them more than you thought.”

“Maybe.” Pitch forced out. “ Now if you excuse me.”

With that Pitch rushed past her and out of the room. She was suffocating, and completely ridiculous. He started walking down the hallways passing by classrooms. He turned down a strange hallway that was completely empty. The end of the hallway opens up to a spiraling staircase. As he got closer he heard singing. A beautiful voice coming from all the way up the staircase. It was in the moonish language, the voice pinged and rang beautifully. Pitch slowly climbed the stairs listening intently. The room was dark but brightly lit at the same time. He didn’t want to be seen, not yet, so he hid and listend.

  
  


_(Roughly translated)_

_Oh my heart is empty_

_Oh my faith is weak_

_Inside the lonely_ _temple_

_I throw down the key_

_Oh where are you watching_

_Oh why are you near_

_When I am grown and living_

_I promise I’ll fly away_

_away from here_

 

From that point tears stung Pitches eyes, he never cried in all his life but that song was so beautiful to his ears. She broke into humming the same tune, Pitch swayed to the sound. Suddenly the bell chimed twice saying that break was over. Pitch snapped out of the trance and jumped over the railing landing with a soft thunk on the ground. He made it a bit down the hallway before leaning against a wall and reading his map. He glanced above it to see Lumina ascending the stairs still humming to herself. She then saw Pitch and stopped in her tracks gasping quietly.

“Lumina.” Pitch said cooly trying not to seem suspicious. “I was wondering where you were.”

Lumina didn't answer right away. She was looking at the ground. Pitch decided that he wanted to fill the silence.

“ I believe we have our next class together. I promise I won't make you late this time.If you’ll still let me-”

“Please stop.” She said breaking the silence. Pitch was taken aback, Lumina lifted her head glowing tears flowing down her cheeks.

“I don’t think its funny, and I don’t like being tricked. You might and whoever put you up to this might but I don’t”

Her breathing was heavy.  Pitch felt terrible but had no idea what he did wrong.

“Lumina” He said stepping forward.

“No.” she said stepping back and shaking her head, “Now if you can stop and go and tell whoever told you to do this. Whoever said it would be funny. Go tell them that it's not going to work” She said her voice shaking. She went to rush by Pitch. In that split second he knew he’d probably never talk to her again if he let her go. He reached out and grabbed her arm keeping her from leaving. His hand slipped down her skin and he caught her hand.

“Lumina.” He said in a calm yet firm tone. “No one put me up to this. This isn't a joke. Please don’t go.” Her eyes met his, tears developing. She shook her head closing her eyes.

“Lumina please.” Pitch said taking her other hand. “Why would you think I’m tricking you?”

“It’s h-happend before. I’m not stupid now, I know what's going to happen. You’ll stop talking to me like the rest of them. I’m boring, I’m silly, nobody likes me.”

“I like you.” Pitch said. “I’m not going to stop talking to you. I promise. I want to be your friend. Ever since last night I wanted to get to know you better.”

Lumina took deep breaths but didn't answer, shaking her head.

“You don't believe me.” Pitch said losing hope. But then a brilliant Idea came to his head. An idea that saved him. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his medallion putting it in her palm.

“Let's make a promise.” He said lifting her chin gently “You can keep that for all the time that I talk to you and stay with you. If I ever stop talking to you, you can throw it into oblivion. It’s a medal of honor and if I don't keep my promise I don’t deserve it.”

Luminous eyes suddenly met Pitches. They went from the medal to him to the medal again.

“I promise, on my honor. I won't leave you behind like the others have. I will never stop being your friend, Lumina.”

Lumina stopped crying and let out a long sigh of relief. “Please.” She said quietly. “Call me Luna.

“I promise you Luna.”


End file.
